Not Quite Prince Charming
by freime
Summary: [COMPLETE] Since I was a little girl I have always dreamt of marrying Prince Charming. Instead, I found myself irrestistibly falling for my worst enemy. He was arrogant, egostistical, and somehow ended up stealing my heart...
1. The Head Boy

Disclaimer: I own nothing people!      

When I was a little girl, every night I would stay up late reading stories under the covers with a flashlight. I was always the kind of girl who could get sucked into those wonderful fairytales with wicked dragons and magic carpets. I loved any romantic story involving a prince and princess who magically fall in love and live happily ever after. Yep, I was a romantic at about the age of six. 

I always wanted that life of beautiful crowns and sparkling gowns; I wanted to live in a palace by the sea. And most of all, I wanted a handsome prince to ride up to me on his big white horse, tell me he loves me, and take me away to his castle. 

I had even planned how we would meet…

I would be walking through a beautiful meadow when the prince would spot me. He'd race through the fields to come meet me. He'd get down on his knees and tell me he'd never love anyone else but me. Then, he would kiss my hand and he would say, "Lily Evans, will you be my princess?" Then he'd look up at me with his beautiful blue eyes. And I would smile at him and say yes. And he would smile back at me as he slipped a beautiful diamond ring onto my finger…

But as the years went by and I grew older and older, I stopped believing in fairy tales; I stopped reading the stories; and I stopped drawling pictures of what I thought Prince Charming would look like, because I thought he was never going to come for me. 

It turns out he was just a _little_ late, but he did come….in my seventh year of Hogwarts…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Becca!" I screamed when my best friend emerged from the compartment door of the Hogwarts Express with a smirk on her face. "Well, if it isn't the famous Head Girl!" Becca said pretending to be surprised. I grinned sheepishly. 

"So how'd your vacation go?" Becca asked me after we broke out of our hug.  "Want to know what the best part was?" I asked her. "What?" Becca said curiously.

"Getting on the train."

Becca laughed. "You were always the humorous one Lils," she informed me. Soon after we had sat down and began talking animatedly abut what happened over the holidays, the compartment doors slid open again.

I came face to face with James Potter. 

"Lily Evans," he said smirking at me. I bit my tongue and held back the thing that I really wanted to say to that arrogant prat. I couldn't say anything rude; I _was_ Head Girl after all. "James Potter," I said nodding politely.

Those were the first two words I had ever spoken to him since fifth year, when I had sworn to myself that I would completely ignore James Potter and never speak to him again.

Who would want to speak to him? Him being such an arrogant pinhead who always tortured people like Snape for no reason. Not that Snape's a lovely little bundle of roses but…

"Looks like we're going to be working together a lot this year," he stated. 

"What are you talking about?"

James grinned and puffed out his chest. I glanced down. He was wearing the Head Boy badge.

_"WHAT?!?"_ I screamed.

"Easy, Evans" James said smiling at me.

"You – but – how could you – and – _Head Boy_?!"  

"Nice way of putting it," James said. Sirius laughed his laugh like a bark. "_You're_ Head Boy?" I finally said. James nodded his head casually. I couldn't believe it. James Potter had been chosen as Head Boy. The world was coming to an end…

"Well, I best be going. I'll see you around Lily," James said after awkward silence. He smiled at me.

I smiled back.

_I smiled back?!? Why did smile back?!?_

After a polite nod at Becca, James left the compartment.  Sirius, Remus, and Peter followed suit. For a while, Becca and I didn't speak. I sat back down on my seat and stared out the window.

James Potter, Head Boy. 

Head Boy, James Potter. 

James Potter, Hogwarts' Head Boy.  It actually didn't sound so bad…

"So – er – James is head boy," Becca finally said. I nodded. "Becca why? How in the world did _James Potter_ get to be _Head Boy_?" I blurted out. Becca smiled at me. "Dumbledore has his reasons Lily. We may never understand them, but he has his reasons," she said.

"That's for sure," I added grimly. How in the world was I supposed to work with a guy who was more immature than the first years? Okay, so just a few minutes ago maybe he wasn't so bad. But this was James Potter – _the ultimate troublemaker_ – we were talking about! 

I spent the rest of my trip to my final year at Hogwarts wallowing in self pity…

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

As soon as the feast was over, I pinned my badge proudly on my chest and gave directions to all the Prefects. Then I pushed through the crowd to the Staff Table to speak to Dumbledore. James was already standing there waiting for Dumbledore and Professor McGonnall to stop talking…

WHAT?!? He was there _before _I got there? This is getting weird…

"What are you doing here?" I said immediately. James smiled. "I'm more responsible than you _think_ Evans." I huffed disbelievingly. "I'd love to believe that Potter…"

"But?"

"But I don't believe you'll ever be very responsible," I said casually. Surprisingly, James continued to smile at me. "What's with the sour attitude Evans? You can't keep treating me like this; we will never be able to work together if you keep acting that way. Just be happy that we get the chance to work together," James said.

I rolled my eyes.

Be happy that I get to work with _James_?

_That'll be the day…_

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans," Dumbledore said finally acknowledging our presence. James and I looked up at him expectantly. "First, my congratulations. It's quite an honor to be chosen as Head Boy and Head Girl," Dumbledore said.

I beamed.

James looked pleased with himself as well.

_The arrogant prat…_

"Well, let's see," Dumbledore continued. "Oh yes. You two are going to have to decide when you would like to have the first Prefect Meeting. It's up to you to choose the date. You will also be planning a ball this year, so start thinking about some possible ideas for the theme."

"Wonderful!" I exclaimed.

Dumbledore smiled. "About your room arrangements; the Head Boy and Girl get a private dorm to themselves. There is a small common room for you both, as well as a bedroom for each of you. Your dorm is located on the seventh floor. Go to the portrait of the wizards playing cards; the password is _Pumpkin Pasties_. Here are you keys," Dumbledore finished handing each of us a key.

He nodded in order to let James and I know we were free to go. I decided to walk to the Heads' Dorm to see what it looked like. Unfortunately, James had the same plan as I did. "So, Lily, how was your summer?" James asked as he caught up with me. I tried not to act surprised that he had called me Lily instead of Evans. "Fine, why?" I asked.

 "No reason. I was just trying to make polite conversation," James said.  "Whatever Potter," I said shortly.  I was rather astonished with myself. Why was I being so rude? James hadn't _really_ done anything. We talked the whole way up to the seventh floor. I was actually enjoying talking with James…

"Hey! There's the portrait of the wizards playing cards!" James said pointing at a large painting of several wizards sitting around a table.

"What's wrong?" James asked me when he saw my face.

"Nothing," I said. The truth was I was surprised at how quickly James and I had reached the portrait. I thought it would have taken longer. _Maybe it was because you were distracted by James. He's quite handsome you know, _a voice said in my head.

I chose to ignore it.But I had to admit to myself, he was pretty easy to talk to. He was actually pretty – er – _fun_ to talk to. (I can't believe I actually just said that). And he wasn't even acting arrogant, or asking me out again. That was _very _strange…

When I looked up James was staring at me. "What?" I said curtly. "Nothing, I just never noticed how green your eyes were."

I blinked.

I didn't expect that. Was it good or bad?

It's not a bad thing!" James said spotting the look on my face. "They're _nice_ eyes." James blushed. I don't think he had meant to say that. I blushed too. "Er – thank you." We walked into the common room together. I gasped. It was _a lot_ nicer than I thought it would have been.

James looked around. "Cool," he stated.

I nodded in agreement.

"So, you think you're going to sleep here? Or are you sleeping back in the girls' dorm?" James asked. "Dunno," I said thinking about his question. I walked over to my door, which read _Lily Evans._ I took a second to admire the fancy writing, then I opened the door with my key and walked inside.

"James I'm definitely staying here!" I shouted from my bedroom. It was _much_ nicer than the Gryffindor girls' dorm. James entered behind me and laughed. "Well I hope my room is as nice as _this_," James commented. "I bet it will be," I told him. 

James opened the door to his room and sure enough, it was about the same as mine except with different colors. "Told ya," I said. James sighed in relief and then grinned at me. "So, Lils, what do ya want to do?" James asked.

_Lils__?_ "Lils?"__

James smirked. "Yeah, Lils."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't call me _Lils_."

"Why?" James asked attempting to look innocent.

I searched for the right words. "Because – er – it sounds weird." 

"Really? I like it."

_Me, too_. "I hate it."

"_Fine_."

I started walking towards the door. "Hey, where are you going…_Lils_?" James said. I pretended as though I hadn't heard the _Lils_ part. "Library" I said indifferently. 

"The _library?!?!_" James exclaimed. "Why on earth would you want to go to the library? We haven't even had any homework assigned yet! What could you possibly to at the library _now_?"

"Er – get a head start?" I suggested. James laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked. "Lily, you have to learn to relax! You know? _Live a little_," James said. I scoffed at him. "Well what do you propose we do then, Mr. Potter? How do you suggest I _live a little_?" I said coolly. 

"Let's take a walk," James said sitting up from the couch he was sprawled across.

_Hey that would be fun!_ "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

"Oh come on Lily! It would be fun! Anything is better than going to the library for no reason! Come on! You know it would be fun! I bet you want to go, don't you?" James said smirking and raising his eyebrows at me.

_Yes!_ "No."

I started walking towards the door to go to the library. James jumped over the couch and ran up to me. He grabbed my arm so that I couldn't move. "Oh come on James, just leave me _alone,_" I groaned.

"No."

"_Pleeeasssee_?"

"Nope. Come take a walk with me."

_Sure, I'd love to!_ "No."

"Please…._Lils_?"

"Okay fine! I'll go if you promise to stop calling me _Lils_," I said. 

James jumped up. "Deal!"

"Promise?"

"_Promise_."

"Wait a second! James how are we supposed to take a walk on the grounds? We're not allowed out of the castle this late!" I said. "Yes! I guess this means we don't have to go!" _Shoot, I wanted to go really badly!_

"Don't get all happy yet, Lily. I have an invisibility cloak!" I forgot about hiding my _fake_ disappointment. "You have an invisibility cloak?!?" I said, amazed. "Yeah." James said nonchalantly. "Wow." James grinned. "It does come in handy when I have to sneak somewhere."

I tried to look disapproving. 

It didn't work. 

Instead, I laughed.

Then we walked out the door underneath the invisibility cloak. I had predicted that I would have a completely miserable time with the infamous James Potter.

I was wrong…


	2. Pumpkin Pasties for Potter

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!

Chapter 2: Taking a Walk with James Potter

By FreiMe

A/N: I was just wondering if anyone would like to be my beta reader for this. If you want to just email me at FreiMe12@yahoo.com and tell me. Also, if you could sort of explain to me how the beta reader thing works I'd appreciate it!

*************

"Ouch! Stop stepping on my foot!" I whispered ten minutes later as we were heading towards the Entrance Hall out onto the grounds. "Sorry, I have big feet I can't help it!" James said. I couldn't help but laugh yet again. 

            All of the sudden, James grabbed my arm and backed me into a corner of the corridor. "James what are you d–,"

            James cut me off. 

            "_Ssssshhhh_!" he whispered urgently. 

            The caretaker, Argus Filch, was walking by with his cat, Mrs. Norris. I held my breath. _If we got caught…_

            Filch looked around suspiciously for quite some time. Mrs. Norris kept heading over to James and I. "There's no one here, my sweet. They must have gone that way," Filch said pointing down another corridor. He motioned for his cat to follow him and I breathed a sigh of relief. After they left, James and I noticed our awkward positions.

            I was against the wall where James had pushed me. He was in front of me, facing me, and his arms where up against the wall on either side of me. I gulped and blushed. James laughed an embarrassed sort of laugh.

"Er – sorry," he said as he got out of the awkward position and we began walking again. 

            "It's fine."

            "Are you still up to talking a walk out onto the grounds?" he asked.

            _Absolutely!!_ "I guess so."

            James smiled. "Great!"

            It was ten o'clock when we started walking across the grounds. When we got back, it was twelve thirty in the morning. I had actually enjoyed myself! I guess it was because James was so easy to talk to. It was amazing. He was actually kind of…sweet? Some of the things we had talked about were so stupid. 

            Quidditch. (Actually it wasn't such a stupid topic in James's opinion).

            Muggles.

            Animagi. (For some reason when I told James how intelligent I thought someone must be to become an Animagus, he beamed).

            Petunia. (James found her amusing).

            Candy and sweets. (I informed James how much I _loved_ chocolate frogs. He disagreed. He said Pumpkin Pasties were a lot better).

            Somehow, these immature topics kept us going for two and a half hours. 

Once we got back to our dorm (without getting caught, mind you) James and I stood there in tongue-tied silence. "I – er – James I – thanks, I had fun," I said turning red. "Me, too. Good night…_Lils_," James said grinning at me and rushing into his bedroom before I could say anything. I just laughed and walked into my room and collapsed on the bed.  I stayed up for a while thinking about James (don't ask me why).

            And the next day, tired though I was, I walked down to the Great Hall in a _very_ giddy mood. That morning when I had woken up, I had found a box of chocolate frogs lying at the foot of my bed. There was a note attached to it. 

            It was from James.

            _Lils__,_

_                        I had a lot of fun last night. I'm glad we took a walk together. Last night I couldn't sleep because I couldn't figure out why you like chocolate frogs more than Pumpkin Pasties._ (I laughed to myself). _I got up and ate a chocolate frog. They are pretty good, but Pumpkin Pasties are still better. Anyways, I thought you'd appreciate a nice box of chocolate frogs. Enjoy! _

_James._

_Ps: You owe me some Pumpkin Pasties!_

            As soon as I arrived in the Great Hall, I walked right up to James. As I slipped something into his pocket, I whispered in his ear, "I guess I'm debt-free now." I grinned to myself at the confused face of James as I walked over to Becca and took a seat. 

            As I was cutting my pancakes I noticed Becca staring at me. "What?" I said with a mouthful of pancakes. Becca took the time to make a sour face at the sight before she remarked, "Don't think I didn't see you walk up to James just a moment ago. What were you doing anyway?"

            "Er – nothing. I was just telling him about er – a prefect meeting we were planning." Two raised eyebrows informed me that Becca hadn't believed a word that I said.

            "So what did you slip in his pocket then?" Becca asked suspiciously.

            _A Pumpkin Pasty._  "I didn't slip anything into his pocket! Are you hallucinating or something?" I asked innocently, pretending to feel her forehead as though she had a fever. . Thankfully, Becca dropped the subject.

* * * * * 

            "Well what a lovely schedule today?" I said sarcastically as we were walking to our first class, Potions. "Typical," said Becca, "the worst classes ever all in one day!"

            "The good thing is," said a familiar voice from behind us, "you have all those _horrible_ classes with us." I turned around and saw James, Sirius, and Remus walking behind us. "Joy," I said trying to hide my enthusiasm. 

            "Wow Becca," said Sirius putting an arm around her shoulder, "you are looking particularly _ravishing_ today." Becca rolled her eyes and threw his arm off her, but I saw a small smile spread across her face. 

            "Ah, Potions double Potions, with the lovely Professor Mechant," James said sardonically as the five of us stopped outside the Potions classroom. "You know what would make this class a lot better?" James said to me. "What?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "If you sit next to me…_Lils_," James answered grinning at me.

            _Sure!_ "No."

            "_I'll give you a chocolate frog_," James suggested as though it was an incredibly tempting offer. I laughed. "You've got yourself a deal Potter," I said coolly as I grinned at him and walked inside the door. "Yeah!" James said as he threw a triumphant fist in the air and followed me inside. 

            We left Sirius, Becca, and Remus still out there, standing in stunned silence. 

~*~*Narrator's P.O.V.*~*~

            "Woah," was all Remus had to say to sum up what had just happened_. James Potter and Lily Evans – arch enemies – had just flirted with each other._ "What the bloody hell is going on with those two?" Sirius said stupidly. Becca rolled her eyes for real this time. "Honestly, how thick can you get?! They _like_ each other, Sirius," she said as though this was incredibly obvious. Well, it sort of _was_ incredibly obvious.

            "Oh!" said Sirius grinning. "I saw Lily slip something into James pocket this morning, but I couldn't see what it was," Becca remarked. "Oh that? It was a Pumpkin Pasty. I saw Lily putting something into James's pocket too, and I just _had_ to find out what it was. While he was talking to Moony I took it out of his pocket. It was a little warm, but it tasted good all the same," Sirius stated.

            "You ate it?!?" Becca said trying not to laugh. "Only half," Sirius said defensively, "I still left some of it in the wrapper for James. Gosh, Becca, I'm not _that_ inconsiderate."

~*~*Back to Lily's P.O.V.*~*~

            For some reason as I sat next to James in Potions, I was quite nervous. He kept glancing over at me and smiling. I didn't know how to take it. Was he smiling because he had played some prank on me and I hadn't noticed? Or was he just…smiling at me for no reason at all? It had to be the first reason. He wouldn't just smile at me…for no reason at all.

            "Mr. Potter," said a cold drawling voice that belonged to Professor Mechant. "Yes Professor," James said innocently turning his head away from me to face the teacher. 

            "I would appreciate it if you would stop staring at Miss Evans and pay attention," Professor Mechant drawled. I blushed furiously. Several people had turned in their seats to stare at me. I looked down at my parchment and acted as if I didn't notice this.

 Oddly enough, James smiled at Professor Mechant. 

"As you wish, Professor," he said grinning.

 I hid my laughter by turning it into a coughing fit.

* * * * *

            After Potions finally ended Becca and I headed to the Great Hall for lunch. We sat down and began digging into our lunch when James and the rest of the Marauders came up and sat down across from us. 

            "Hello ladies," Sirius said smirking at us. Becca and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "What's that you've got Prongs?" Remus asked nodding at something James was pulling out of his pocket. "Er – a half eaten Pumpkin Pasty," James said. He looked up to me and mouthed _Thanks_ and smiled. I mouthed back _You're welcome_ and grinned at him. 

            Thankfully no one noticed this or James and I wouldn't have heard the end of it…

* * * * 


	3. The Flying Lesson

Disclaimer: This is all fiction. Mostly everything belongs to J.K. Rowling!

A/N: I noticed in chapter 2 that I had two different titles. Sorry about that. I'll fix it when I have some time…

Chapter 3

The Flying Lesson

By FreiMe

Thanks very much to my beta reader, Michaela!!

* * * * * 

            After lunch we finished our lunch, Becca and I headed for Divination class. I began to feel dizzy from the smell coming from the classroom as I climbed the ladder. 

            Becca and I were the first to arrive. I saw Professor Retfore sitting at a table in the shadows gazing at what looked like a crystal ball. She was muttering furiously to herself. I always did think that woman was a little…psycho. 

            After the rest of the class filed in and took seats at the several tables spread throughout the room, Professor Retfore came out of the dark shadows and began to speak.

            "Welcome, my children, welcome back. I have decided to start you off the year with something simple," she paused and gazed around the room at all the students, "palm reading." _Palm reading isn't that bad, I guess. After all, anything is better then crystal ball gazing._

"If you all followed my instructions, you will have observed the planets over the summer. Who is gifted enough to tell me which planet is brightest, and what this means?" Professor Retfore said in a misty voice. I slowly raised my hand into the air.

            "Yes, Miss Evans?" Professor Retfore said resting her eyes upon me.

            "Er – Venus is brightest right now, which means," I glanced at James involuntarily, "that l-love is in the air."

            Professor Retfore gazed at me unblinkingly, and smiled. "_This_ is a child who is gifted in the magic of Divination!" she said dramatically. _Me…__gifted…in Divination? Heck, I don't even like Divination!_

"Miss Evans," Professor Retfore continued, walking over to the table Becca and I were sitting at, "you may have first pick of a partner for palm reading because of your _wonderful_ answer."

            "Er – okay then, Bec-,"

            "It must be a male dear," Professor Retfore said, guessing that I was about to pick Becca.

            "James," I said immediately without even hesitating. The whole class was silent, including Professor Retfore. I turned as red as my hair. I hadn't exactly meant to say that…

            James looked up from the table in the corner where he was sitting with Sirius. 

            "Did someone call?" he said in a bored voice, not bothering to hide the fact that he wasn't paying attention because he was busy playing Exploding Snap on the table with Sirius. 

           "Miss Evans has chosen you to be her palm reader, Mr. Potter," said Professor Retfore. James looked at me and winked in his arrogant little way. I blushed and turned away, mentally kicking myself for being such a complete idiot.

            Once everyone had partnered up (Becca had actually chosen Sirius!) James walked over and plopped down in the seat Becca had been minutes before. I was fidgeting with my hands and I couldn't stop. Not wanting James to notice, I put them under the table in my lap. 

            "Evans, I can't read your palm if you have your hands in your lap," James said casually as he flipped to the right page in our Divination text book. 

            "Oh – right," I said putting my hands back onto the table.

            "Alright, I guess we can start then. I'll read your palm first," James said happily as he put the book down and grinned at me. Apparently, he wasn't as nervous as I was. 

            "So, Lily, you just couldn't resist me, could you?" James said arrogantly, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms.

            I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you bet," I said sarcastically. 

            "I knew it…Alright give me your palm then," James said.

            I reluctantly put my hand out onto the table. James took it and began examining it. "Wow, your hand is soft," he said nonchalantly, still gazing down at my palm. 

            "Erm – thanks?" I said awkwardly. 

           Professor Retfore walked by and gasped loudly so that the whole class could hear. "Ah, now I know who Venus was foretelling. I sense _love_ in the air, right at _this very table_," she said in her fake misty voice.

            James and I gaped at her, and then stared at each other. We were both silent for the rest of the class. 

            As soon as we were dismissed, I raced over to the ladder, speedily climbed down it, and raced back to the Head's Dormitory. I didn't want to have to deal with anyone taunting me about Professor Retfore's little…er…prediction-thing. 

            Predictably, the one time I was trying to get away from James, he just _happened _to waltz right in. James stopped upon seeing me and grinned. "Lily Evans, my _soul mate_," he said casually. 

            I sighed and turned away. "Look can we just forget about that stupid prediction?" I pleaded hopefully. "Sure Evans," James answered offhandedly as he plopped down on the couch. 

* * * * *

            You're not going to believe this, but James and I had one of those really long conversations…_again_. For some reason, I just _like_ talking to him. I _like_ spending time with James. The bad thing is I can't admit to enjoying time with James because everyone else in the school thinks I hate him. Well, I kinda do, but I kinda don't. Ugh, I don't know!

            Well anyway, getting back to the conversation, somehow the subject of love came up amongst the candy and Quidditch conversations. James said he wanted to date a "red-haired, green-eyed girl". I laughed at James's joke. James looked like he was serious for a moment, but then he began laughing as well. Now I don't know whether he was joking or if he was serious…

            Joking.

            Well, maybe serious.

            _Maybe._

            Heck what am I saying? He was _joking_! And why would _I_ care anyway?!?

            When James asked me what kind of guy _I_ wanted, I didn't say anything. "Come on Lily you can tell me," James prodded. I pondered this for quite a while, but eventually I began telling James about how I dreamed of Prince Charming when I was little; about how we would meet in the meadow, and how he'd ask me to be his princess as he gave me a diamond ring. Don't ask why I told him. I really don't know why. He sort of forced it out of me I guess…

            As expected, James brought Quidditch up, _again_.

            "I don't like it," I said truthfully.

            James gaped at me. "You don't like Quidditch?! You don't like the greatest wizarding sport there ever was? I can't believe it! I won't believe what I am hearing?" James said sounding horrified.

            I grinned as I watched him. "I just think it's boring to watch! That's all," I said unconcernedly. 

            James looked up at me. "Then why don't you _play_ the sport, instead of watching it," James asked sounding exasperated. 

            I paused. "I – I don't know how to – er – how to fly," I said blushing. It was rather sad. Me, not knowing how to even fly…

            It didn't help when James burst into fits of laughter.

            "You – you can't – you don't know – how to – how to fly on a broomstick?" James managed to say through fits of laughter. 

            "Oh shut up Mr. I-think-I'm-better-than-you-because-I'm-a-good-Quidditch-player," I said indignantly. "It's not my fault no one ever taught me how to ride a broomstick!"

            James looked up from the area on the floor where he had collapsed in fits of laughter. His eyes grew wide as they rested on me.

            "What?" I said impatiently.

            "I could teach you how to ride one!" James said looking enthusiastic. 

            _Okay!_ "Well – I – I don't think it's a good idea. Busy…lots of school work…homework…head duties…don't have a broomstick," I mumbled on. James raised his eyebrows at me.

            "Come on _Lils_, you know you want me to teach you. You'd be learning from _the_ James Potter! How about it?" James said haughtily.

            I chose to ignore his arrogance. "Well I suppose-,"

            "Excellent!" James interrupted me. 

            "So when would you like to teach me how to ride a broomstick _Mr. Arrogant_?" I asked, attempting to sound innocent.

            James didn't seem to be bothered at the fact that I had just called him Mr. Arrogant. Maybe he had just heard it come from my mouth too many times…

            "How about – er – tomorrow afternoon?" James suggested hopefully. I pondered this thought. _I had already finished all my homework for today. And I would have a couple days to complete the homework I would get assigned tomorrow…_

"Yeah, tomorrow will work for me I guess," I said in a would-be casual voice. James grinned. It looked like he was as excited on the outside as I was on the inside.

            "Alright, I'll meet you tomorrow after classes, by the door in the Entrance Hall," James said happily. 

* * * * *

            As you might have guessed, my classes the next day went by unbelievably quickly. I am not sure if it was because I was looking forward to my Quidditch lesson or I was completely dreading it…

            After classes I gave Becca some excuse that I had to attend a meeting. I don't really think she believed me but luckily she didn't question me. I headed up to my bedroom, got changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and headed towards the Entrance Hall.

            I spotted James already standing by the doors to the Entrance Hall. He was holding his Nimbus 1000 and it looked like he had gotten a school broom for me. He was in his Quidditch robes and he actually looked really…well…he looked _really_ _cute. _There was no point in denying it…

            "Ready to go?" James said smiling at me. _Oh man, was he cute! _ I mean…er…oh never mind!

            "Yeah," I said, as we walked out into the bright sunshine and down the path to the Quidditch Pitch. I was a little nervous. I had heard from different people that Quidditch wasn't exactly the safest place in the world. 

            Once we had approached the field, James stopped and put the brooms down. "Alright I'll go get the crate with the Quidditch balls-," he began.

            "No!" I exclaimed, interrupting him. James gave me a surprised look. I went on. "I just want to learn how to fly today, that's it. It's bad enough I'm getting on a broom. I don't want to get knocked in the head with a bludger..." 

            James laughed. "Alright, alright. We'll just go flying today," he said. 

 "That's a relief!" I said, pretending to wipe my forehead. James walked over to the brooms he had thrown onto the ground and picked them up. He handed me the old school broom and then took his own in his hand.

"Sorry about your broom, it's the best school one I could find," James said apologetically

"Don't worry about it," I said. I tied my hair up to keep it out of my face and then looked at James signaling him that I was ready to start.

"Okay, put each leg over one side of the broom. Yeah, that's it," he said as I stepped on either side of it. "The idea is to saddle it," James said, "so are you ready to get up in the air?"

I nodded my head nervously. "Alright, basically you're just going to sort of kick off from the ground. Don't go to high, though. Just remember not to panic and to keep calm. Don't worry, I'll stay right by you," James said seeing the look on my face.

"On the count of three then. One…two…three," James said. I slowly kicked off from the ground. It was actually really fun to fly. I felt a swooping feeling in my stomach. James grinned as he came up right next to me.

"Are you having fun?" he asked. I nodded my head vigorously. James grinned again.

After a few more minutes of flying around the pitch, James started to teach me how to do some moves. I actually learned how to do a dive! I would have never guessed I would able to do that in this lifetime…

I was having so much fun and I kept laughing my head off every time James tried to show off one of his "tricks". 

James began flying towards the ground and he motioned for me to follow him. I slowly descended towards the grass. 

When I landed (rather smoothly if I do say so myself) James walked over to me. "So do you want to have a go on my broom?" James asked. 

"Sure! I'd love to ride a Nimbus 1000!" I said enthusiastically. I reached out my hand to take the broom from James.

James stood there awkwardly. "What?" I asked.

"Er – I meant ride on the broom…with me," James said grinning.

I stared at James and tried to not act too shocked. James continued to watch me with interest. "I just thought it would be fun if I could do some fun moves or something," James said.

I continued to think about this offer. "Well I guess so. Do you promise not to do any flips in the air?" I said.

James smiled. "I promise," he said as he saluted me.

"James I'm serious. You can't go upside down! Do you promise you won't go upside down," I said apprehensively.

"I promise I won't go upside down Lily alright?" James said exasperated.

I walked over to where James was standing. The part where I actually had to _get_ on the same broom was really awkward. Like _really, really awkward._

            I sat in front of James. "Alright are you ready?" James asked. I nodded, and he kicked off from the ground. I screamed. It wasn't really comfortable when you were feet in the air and you weren't in control of the broom…

            James was pretty good for the first few minutes; he did a couple moves that gave me butterflies in the pit of my stomach but he didn't do anything drastic. Y_et_…

            "Lils can I please go upside down?" James begged me. I turned my head so that I could sort of see him out of the corner of my eye. 

            "James Potter if you go upside down I will kill you!" I said threateningly.

            "Oh what are you gonna do to me Lils?" James said in a fake scared voice. I was starting to get nervous. 

            "James please don't go upside down! Please! I'm serious! Don't go upside down!" I said. James just laughed.

            He wrapped his arm tightly around my stomach. "JAMES NO!"

            Too late. 

James had done a flip in the air with the broom. I was scared out of my wits at first, but by the third one, after I had gotten over the fact that I wasn't going to die, I realized it was actually quite fun.

            But that wasn't the point…

            "James take me back down to the ground this instant!" I screamed furiously, at the top of my lungs. From what I could see, James looked taken aback. He started descending towards the ground.

            As soon as I was back on my feet, I turned to face him and I slapped him hard across the face. "What in bloody hell what that for?" James said sounding very shocked.

            "I told you not to go upside down you stupid prat! I know you heard me because I said it about five times! You knew I didn't want to go upside but you did it anyway, you poor excuse of a man!" I screamed in his face (which currently had my handprint on one cheek…)  
  


            I was pretty surprised with how angry I was getting with James.

            To my further fury, James started laughing! 

            "Bloody hell Potter! What are you laughing at?!?" I raged at him.

            "I was just trying to have fun Lily! You know you shouldn't have worried! I mean, you were riding with me! I'm probably the best Quidditch player in the school! You should have just relaxed!" James said calmly.

            I turned as red as my hair. Red-heads were always famous for their tempers…

            "James Potter, you are the most selfish, stupid, rude, annoying, aggravating, arrogant, poor-excuse-of-a-person I have ever had the displeasure of knowing!" I screamed his face.

            I threw my broomstick hardly at him, not caring to see whether I had hurt him or not, and began storming off back up to the school. To my displeasure James caught up with me.

            "Look Lily-," he started.

            "Potter if you do not leave me alone I will hex you into the next millennium!" I yelled. James looked frightened for a moment. It would have been a funny sight if I hadn't been so angry…

* * * * * 


	4. Forgive Me?

Disclaimer: Yes, sadly, I am not as brilliant as J. K. Rowling. What I write is all fiction – hence the name Fanfiction.net…

Chapter 4

Forgive Me?

By FreiMe

**A/N: I know, I know: you guys are all ready to kill me for not posting in forever. I'm so sorry I've just been really busy and I had writer's block so I have been sweetly ignoring this. But I'm out of the writer's block now and I can't wait to write more! So please review because it really encourages me and I love reading your reviews!**

**Previously:** "James Potter, you are the most selfish, stupid, rude, annoying, aggravating, arrogant, poor-excuse-of-a-person I have ever had the displeasure of knowing!" I screamed his face.

 I threw my broomstick hardly at him, not caring to see whether I had hurt him or not, and began storming off back up to the school. To my displeasure James caught up with me.

"Look Lily-," he started.

 "Potter if you do not leave me alone I will hex you into the next millennium!" I yelled. James looked frightened for a moment. It would have been a funny sight if I hadn't been so angry…

            I sat in my four-poster bed in the seventh-year Gryffindor girls' dormitory simply fuming. I wasn't aware of the fact that I was rather uncomfortable because my back was propped up against the hard headboard of my bed. I was too busy thinking…

            How on earth could he be such an arrogant prat? It was simply unbelievable! Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so worked up just because he took me upside down on his broom, but the real reason why I got so angry was because the fact that James was acting all conceited again. I thought he had changed this year. I thought he had matured. But I was wrong.

            I was really puzzled with my behavior towards all this. Last year, I would have just rolled my eyes, informed James how arrogant he is, and then ignore him. But now I felt like I couldn't stop thinking about it. I sort of felt guilty that I had slapped him and insulted him that harshly. He may have deserved to get yelled at, but I think I went a bit too far…

            I didn't care though. I was too stubborn to go and apologize. I mean I was Lily Evans! Lily Evans does not apologize to James Potter! No matter what the situation was…

            I turned and looked at the clock on Becca's bedside table. It was two in the morning. I couldn't fall asleep because I was dwelling on thoughts of James Potter. It was getting ridiculous. And because of James, I was forced to come and sleep in this uncomfortable bed when I could be enjoying privacy in the Head Girl's bedroom. (I didn't want to be anywhere near James.) But after a long period of glaring at the window with thoughts of James in my head, I closed my eyes and went into an uncomfortable sleep.

            "Lily, wake up. Hello? Lily? Are you dead?" a voice in the distance was hitting my face. I opened my eyes. Becca was standing over me, her hands on her hips.

            "Morning," she said. She was looking suspiciously at me.

            "Why are you looking at me like that?" I said impatiently.

            Becca blinked. "What are you doing in here?" she asked

            "Well I believe I do have the right to sleep in the girls' dormitory," I said defensively. I knew that wasn't going to satisfy Becca. Predictably, she rolled her eyes at me and went on.

            "Lily I know you wouldn't come and sleep in here just for the heck of it. Now why are you _really _in here?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

            I sighed loudly. I knew eventually Becca would drag it out of me so I gave up and decided to tell her. "I got in a fight with James yesterday and I didn't want to see him, so I came and slept in here." Becca smirked.

            "What are you smirking at?"

            "Never you mind. Now hurry up and get dressed. Classes start in half an hour," Becca said quickly, picking up her school beg and heading out the door.

            "Becca wait!" I said pointlessly. She had already disappeared from the room.

            I glared at my socks as I slipped them onto my feet. I was going to have to face James this morning. I was not going to ignore him; I would just act mature about it and avoid him. I was unaware that avoiding James Potter was _quite _a difficult thing to do…

            As I walked into the Great Hall, James immediately came running up to me. I sighed and swallowed hard, determined to restrain from screaming at James in front of everyone; after all, I didn't want to look bad in front of everyone; I _was_ Head Girl after all.

            "Lily can I please speak to you? Please just give me a chance," James said, sincerity etched all across his nervous-looking face.

            "Sure Potter but make it quick. I don't have much time on my hands and I don't want to waste it all speaking with you," I said in an indifferent tone. For a second James looked surprised that I hadn't blown up at him, but he quickly recovered and led me over to a corner.

            "Look Lily I am really sorry about what I did yesterday," James began. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. "I know that I shouldn't have tried to show off and I know I was being egotistical, alright? Would you just give me another chance?" James asked, looking at me with earnestness.

            I didn't speak for a moment. I didn't know what to say. I really did want to forgive him but for some odd reason my mouth would not open. Finally I said "I – er – I have to go eat breakfast." And before James could say anything else, I raced over to where Becca was sitting and sat down.

            Throughout breakfast I felt eyes upon me, and I guessed that they belonged to James. But I determinedly looked down at my plate, refusing to even look up in case I would make eye contact with James.

            "What's that you've got Lils?" Becca asked as we sat down for our first class of the day, Charms. For I was holding a chocolate frog in my hand. It hand been on my desk when I sat down. There was a small piece of parchment next to the frog with a single word written on it: _Sorry. _I didn't have to think very hard to realize who had given it to me.

            I looked three rows ahead of me and saw James staring at me. He quickly turned away and began talking to Remus. I smiled. It was sort of cute what James was doing…_sort of. _

            In every single class that day there was a chocolate frog lying on my desk with a different message: _Forgive me; I know I'm a prat; I'm really sorry; Please don't be mad at me Lils. _I couldn't help but smile as I read each note. Unfortunately, Becca realized that James was giving them all to me. Throughout the day she continued to tease me; but she finally stopped when I offered to give her a chocolate frog if she would shut up. After all, I had plenty to share.

            After dinner I decided to go sit outside by the courtyard. As I was reading one of my favorite novels, I saw someone walking over to me. It was Remus Lupin. When he sat down next to me I put the book down and turned to him.

            "Look Lily, James has been miserable all day. He will not stop talking about you and he keeps moping about what a prat he was yesterday. I don't know what went on between you two but will you please talk to him? Sorry but he's driving Peter, Sirius and I up the wall," Remus said smiling.

            I couldn't help but laugh. Remus and I were pretty close after hanging out a lot since we were both Prefects. I smiled at him and promised him I would talk to James. "Oh good, here is your chance," Remus said looking up and grinning.

            "What?" I said. Remus pointed to a tall figure walking across the lawn toward us. It was James. I stood up and walked over to him. Remus told James he would see him later and then began heading back towards the entrance to the castle.

            I stood there awkwardly waiting for James to reach me. "Lily-," James started. I shook my head.

            "James it's alright. I'm sorry and I shouldn't have freaked out at you yesterday. You _did_ act arrogant prat but I shouldn't have slapped you and been so rude. Let's just forget about it, alright?" I said. James smiled.

            "You got it Lils," he said happily.

            We walked back up to the castle together, talking merrily and laughing, as though the fight that had gone on between us yesterday had never happened. "By the way," I said turning to James as we entered the Heads' dormitory and I stood by the door to my bedroom, "thanks for the chocolate frogs. They were really good."

            I grinned at James and walked inside my room. I flopped down onto the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I was beginning to have strange feelings towards James Potter…

**A/N: To my beta reader, Michaela: I'm sorry I didn't send this chapter to you. I couldn't find your e-mail address and I just wanted to get this chapter up quickly. Can you please leave me your e-mail in a review so that I can send you Chapter Five? Guys, I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to get five up as soon as I can!**


	5. Yes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. No profit is being made from this story. I am simply having fun and providing entertainment for other readers.

Chapter 5

Yes

By FreiMe

October shockingly came and went in a big blur for me. I was so busy with homework, studying for N.E.W.T.s, Head Girl duties, and planning the next two Hogsmede trips that I was shocked when I found my self two weeks into the month of November. I had been spending a lot of time with James lately. And I'm not just talking about planning the Hogsmede trips and the ball…

We enjoyed each other's company so much that we often found ourselves strolling the grounds together or hanging out in our private common room for hours at a time. Every time I would return from an enjoyable time with James Potter, an annoyingly amused smirk would appear on Becca's face.

"Oh shut up you!" I would tell her, pretending to act casual. Although I tried to act like the only feelings I had for James were friendly, my damned cheeks always gave me away as they turned redder then my hair.

One day as Becca and I were studying in the library together, the topic of the upcoming Hogsmede trip wandered its way into our conversation. "Where do you want to go first when we get there?" I asked Becca, looking up from my Charms essay.

Becca flushed. She began mumbling and babbling senselessly. I stared at her. "Er – can you say that again, please? And this time speak so that I can understand what you are saying," I said, sounding amused.

"I – erm – you see, we were sitting in the common room together and he just asked me and I didn't know what to say so I just said sure," Becca said quickly, not looking me in the eye.

"Becca what are you talking about? Did someone ask you to go to Hogsmede?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and grinning at her. Becca swallowed and then nodded.

"Who is the lucky man?" I questioned, smirking at her uneasiness.

Becca mumbled a quiet answer again. "Becca, I can't hear you. Come on, just tell me. Who is it?" I pressed on.

"Sirius Black."

I began giggling uncontrollably. Madame Pince shot me an angry look and I stopped, but I continued to smile. "Oh I knew you fancied him Becca! I just knew it!" I said with a knowing grin on my face. Becca blushed and glared at me.

"Look it's no big deal alright?" she said, but I saw her eyes dancing with delight as she thought about the fact that she was going to be hanging out in Hogsmede with Sirius Black.

I shook my head. "You tease me all the time about James. Now it's my turn to get back at you," I told her, causing her to roll her eyes and look back down at her essay.

I was happy for Becca, but now I had no one to go to Hogsmede with. Of course I could go with some of the other seventh-girls; I _was _pretty good friends with some of them. But I found them sort of annoying because all they did was talk about guys…and guys…and guys…and clothes….and guys. That's about it.

"You could go with James," Becca said one day during breakfast in the Great Hall. She smirked at me.

_Yeah, I wish_. "No I don't really want to go with James. Becca, we are _just_ _friends_!" I said with an exasperated tone. It seemed like the fiftieth time we had gone over this.

"Oh come on Lily we all know you like him!" said Becca, clearly unaffected by the fact that I was getting very frustrated.

I paused and looked up from my bacon and eggs. "What do you mean, _we?_" I asked curiously. Becca sighed, and looked at me with a piteous look in her eyes.

"What?"

"Lily will you quit being so blind? James _likes _you! He has _always _liked you. And now, _you like him_, so why don't you just tell him and be done with it?" Becca said calmly. I simply stared at her.

That was _ridiculous! _It was laughable! I don't like James!

_Do, too. _

Do not!

_Do, too!_

Oh sod off will you?

_Fine, cranky-pants. _

After I was finished with the "Do not – Do too" battle in my mind, I looked up to find Becca staring back at me. Her mouth was twitching, and I knew that she was resisting the urge to start smirking at me.

"I've got to get to class. See you later," I said quickly, jumping up and walking out of the Great Hall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw James jump up quickly and follow me.

I stopped outside the Great Hall and waited for him to catch up with me. When he finally did, I smiled at him. "Hey Lily," James said smiling at me. I blushed and for some reason, I felt like I wanted to say something witty to impress him…

_What?!?_ _Ooohhh_ _You like James! You are in love with James Potter!_

I am not!

_Don't start this again because I will win!_

I don't like James!

"Er – Lily are you alright?" came an uncertain voice.

_What? _What?

I snapped out of it. "Oh yes – er sorry what were you saying James?" I responded, smiling at him as we walked up the marble staircase together.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me out by the lake this evening so that we could plan some more of the ball," James said, clearly amused by the fact that I was zoning out.

"Yeah sure, that'd be fun," I said grinning up at him. James smiled.

"Alright I'll see you then!" James winked at me and walked off. Wait – James _winked _at me? What was that supposed to mean? Did he do it on purpose? Was he trying to tell me something? Did he have something in his eye?

After a long, boring day of Potions, Arithmancy, and Herbology, I walked down to the lake to meet James. I found him already setting up a blanket for us to sit on while we planned the upcoming Yule Ball.

He beamed at me as he saw me walking towards him. I smiled back, blushing slightly. James patted a spot on the blanket next to him for me to sit. I sat down, put my bag next to me, and turned to him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

There was awkward silence. I could tell James was feeling just as uncomfortable as I was. "So – er – let's get started then," James said finally breaking the uncomfortable quiet. I nodded my head and we set to work…

I was giggling profusely. James had said something funny. Although it was not incredibly funny, I still found my self giggling. James didn't know what to say. He just smiled and began laughing as well.

Then he stopped laughing and turned to look at me very seriously. I stopped giggling and turned to him, with a questioning look on my face. James looked nervous. I was puzzled.

"Lily – er – I know that Becca is going to Hogsmede with Sirius and I thought – er – maybe you m-might not have someone else to go with and – ," My heart was pounding. James seemed extremely nervous. I was unsure, but I thought he was going to ask me to go to Hogsmede. "And so I was wondering – er – if you didn't want to go alone then you might want to go with me?" he finished. I could hear him breathing rather quickly.

_ Say yes! It's just a single word! Say yes you stupid prat! Say it! _

"Yes."

_ There you go!_

James's eyes widened and he looked incredibly relieved. "Really?" he said, failing to conceal the happiness in his voice.

I laughed and nodded my head.

James looked as happy on the outside as I was on the inside. Earlier that day I had finally admitted to myself – and only to myself, not to Becca – that I was secretly hoping James would ask me to go to Hogsmede with him. And he just had.

Whether it was a real date or we were just going as friends I didn't care…All I knew that I was going to Hogsmede tomorrow with James Potter and I was going to have the time of my life.

I began smiling to myself the night before Hogsmede while I was laying awake in my bed. James had seemed so nervous when he asked me. Yet, in fifth and sixth year, he was not afraid to make a complete prat of himself by acting completely arrogant and conceited when he would ask me to go out with him. I had to admit, I definitely preferred the way he asked me earlier out by the lake. It was cute. He was nervous. He was cute. Did I say that already?

**A/N: **And there you have it – another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I tried to get it up much more quickly then Chapter Four because I didn't want anyone else biting my head off. Please give me some feedback!


	6. The Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. No profit is being made from this story. I am simply having fun and providing entertainment for other readers.

Chapter 6

Hogsmeade

By FreiMe

"Lily hurry up!" Becca said impatiently as I stood in front of the mirror on the morning of the Hogsmeade trip.

I smirked at her. "Wow Becca, I didn't know you liked Sirius _that _much," I said, knowing it would shut her up.

Instead she began taunting me as well. "Well you shouldn't be talking. You've never been so obsessed with looking good before this," she replied.

I hated to admit it, but she was right. Normally I didn't care too much about the Hogsmeade trips; I'd just throw on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt and be done with it. But _this_ was different. This was _James Potter._

I actually turned to her and smiled. "You know, you're right. I haven't," I said coolly. Becca gaped at me.

"So…what are you saying?" Becca asked with raised eye brows. She continued to stare at me. "You _like_ James don't you! You like him _more _than a friend, don't you?"

I murmured something inaudibly. To my discomfort Becca did not drop the subject. It carried us all the way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

I just kept turning the conversation to something else and avoiding her answer. I could tell Becca was getting exasperated.

Finally, she raised her hands into the air and a defeated sort of way. "You know what? I give up! I quit!" she said as though she had just been conquered.

I sighed in relief and began to eat my bowl of porridge. "So…" I said, trying to turn the conversation towards her and Sirius, "looking forward to your _date_ with Sirius?"

Becca smiled sheepishly. "Yes."

I was surprised that she had actually admitted it. But it was sort of cute…Becca and Sirius…they made a good couple…

"Lily!" James called, running over to me when people had started to get up from breakfast, ready for a beautiful day in Hogsmeade. I smiled at him as he approached me. He looked _really _cute. I mean seriously James – in a sweatshirt – he looked really good.

James beamed at me when he had finally reached me. "Hi," I said shyly. I was surprised at myself. I was acting shy around James Potter – my ex-enemy.

James grinned back at me. "Hey Lily. Er – ready to go then?" James asked sort of awkwardly. I nodded and we stood in line, waiting to walk out into the bright sunshine.

I was feeling slightly nervous. I had just realized I was supposed to spend the whole day with James in Hogsmeade. Was it a date? Or did he just not have anyone to go with? Was I a last resort?!

"Lily – er – are you alright?" James asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of it. "Oh – er – yeah I'm fine," I said laughing awkwardly, "just thinking." I felt my cheeks beginning to turn red.

"About what?" James asked me. He was smiling.

"Er – nothing," I said, thinking desperately of a way to turn the conversation. "So where do you want to go when we get into Hogsmeade?" I asked.

James began thinking. "Oh I dunno. I guess we can just decide when we get there," he responded. I nodded my head, racking my brains for something interesting to say to him.

It was sort of funny; we could walk around the grounds together, talking for hours. Yet, when we went to Hogsmeade – both unsure of whether or not we were on a date – we found ourselves talking about the weather because we had nothing better to say…

"Want to go to Honeydukes?" James suggested when we had finally entered the wonderful village. How did he know it was my favorite store?

"Yeah sure, I love Honeydukes," I said smiling at him. We started to head towards Honeydukes, the cold air brushing against our faces.

When we walked in through the door, we saw several students from Hogswarts in there, also purchasing some of the many sweets in the shop. Several people waved to us, and they looked amused at the fact that James and I were there together. James seemed to notice us too.

"Why are they all giving us weird looks?" he said curiously. I laughed when I saw the look on his face. He looked confused. He looked _cute_.

"Well, I think some of those people still think we are arch enemies," I said laughing again. "It _would_ look funny to see us on a date together."

James looked at me. I began blushing furiously. I cursed my stupid mouth. Why did I say _date_? This was going to lead to lots of awkward feelings.

There was uncomfortable silence for a second before James spoke. "Well – if you er – you could maybe – it could be a date. If you wanted it to be," he said, smiling but turning slightly pink.

I smiled back. "Sure."

"Great, then Lily, we are on a date," James said, this time sounding stronger and happier. I grinned. _I'm on a date with James Potter…_

It just sounded so good…

After we emerged from Honeydukes, where James bought me a Chocolate Frog and I bought him a Pumpkin Pasty, James stopped in front of a cart full of roses.

He turned to me and smiled. Then he reached inside his pocket, and pulled out some sickles. Then he looked at the owner of the cart. "May I have a rose please?"

The owner nodded, took the sickles James handed him, and then gave him a single rose. James grinned, turned to me, and gave it to me.

I couldn't stop smiling. "James you did not have to do that, really," I said, admiring the flower and then smiling up at James.

James shook his head. "We're on a _date_, remember? I wanted to give you a rose. And because we're on a _date_ I have license to give you one," he said grinning. I laughed, making a mental note to make the rose last as long as it could.

As we walked from shop to shop, I just found James more and more charming. I was really enjoying myself with him. A couple years ago, if someone had told me that one day I would go on a date with James Potter and _enjoy _it, I would have probably scoffed and not believed them. But now…

"Are you cold?" James asked, noticing that I was shivering. It was late in November and I had been thick enough not to bring a jacket with me.

I nodded. James pulled of his sweatshirt and handed it to me. I took it hesitantly. "Are you sure you won't be cold now?" I asked him.

James shook his head. "Trust me, I'm fine. Go ahead, put it on," he said smiling at my uncertainty. I smiled and put it on. It was so warm, and it smelled _so _good. It smelled like James…

_Oh my gosh! James had given me his sweatshirt and now I was wearing it! _This was just too much! Did it mean something?

We met up with Sirius and Becca after a few hours and had butterbeer together in The Three Broomsticks. Becca looked just as content with Sirius as I was with James. I thought the day just couldn't get any better, but it did.

On the way back up to the castle after the wonderful day, I was feeling a bit disappointed because I didn't want it to end. But then, quite suddenly, James reached out his hand and took mine. _And I let him hold it!_

We held hands all the way up to the castle. We weren't talking, but it wasn't awkward silence. It was the kind where you feel comfortable enough with each other that you don't feel the need to make uncomfortable conversation.

We walked up to the Gryffindor common room, still holding hands. I smiled, because neither one of us wanted to stop holding hands. People kept getting amused looks on their faces as they passed us on our way up to the common room.

I was about to say the password in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, but James stopped me. "Lily – er – can I talk to you?" James said. Then he noticed the nosy look the Fat Lady was getting as she strained her ears to overhear us. James led me over to a corner where we would have privacy.

James looked slightly nervous. I stared at him, clearly unsure what he was about to say. "I had a lot of fun with you today and I feel like we're close and I like being around you – I really do. And er – willyoubemygirlfriend?" he blurted out.

I laughed at him. "What?" I asked, but I kind of knew what he was asking.

James sighed. "Lily, will you be my girlfriend?"

James turned very red. My stomach lurched. What was I supposed to say? _Lily don't you go making a fool out of yourself!_

"Yes!" I blurted out. James laughed, and so did I – but in a more embarrassed sort of way.

I kissed James on the cheek and raced into the common room, grinning at broadly at everyone around me as I walked up the staircase to the seventh-year girls' dormitory.

I took the rose James had given me and put it in a vase. Then I leaned down and smelt it. I smiled to myself. _That rose wouldn't have smelt half as good if I hadn't received it from James Potter_...

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been busy and my internet hasn't been working. Please review! I really appreciate it and it really encourages me. Special call-out to Debbie: I put this chapter up for you…because I was afraid that if I didn't you'd come to my house and beat me. Just kidding. Thanks for your review – it really made me laugh. **


	7. Dress Robes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. No profit is being made from this story. I am simply having fun and providing entertainment for other readers.

Chapter 7

Dress Robes

By FreiMe

The next morning I woke up grinning, but I couldn't remember why. And then I grinned even broader then before. It was because I was now going out with James Potter – something I never thought in a million years would happen…

I always did think he was sort of charming – and cute – in his own weird way. He was really arrogant and annoying a while ago, but I still sort of liked him deep down. And now I couldn't stop thinking about him.

_I'm going out with James Potter._

It just sounded so…_good_…

When I was finally done getting ready for classes, I walked down into the common room and found James waiting on one of the arm chairs for me. I beamed at him.

"Good morning _Lils!_" James said happily, jumping up to meet me. The fact that he had called me _Lils _didn't even bother me this time. I sort of liked how it sounded…

"Shall we?" James asked grinning, and holding out his arm. I rolled my eyes but took it all the same. As we neared the portrait hole several people gaped at us. I blushed from all the unwanted attention we were getting.

No sooner than we had left the common room, James grabbed hold of my hand. I smiled and let him hold it. Our hands just fit together so perfectly…

"So – good sleep?" James said turning to me.

I shrugged. "It was alright I guess. I didn't fall asleep that quickly though."

"Why not?" James asked, grinning at me.

I shrugged again.

"It couldn't be…because you were thinking of me, could it?" he said pompously.

"Oh shut up you," I said stifling my laughter. "Now don't go turning into Mr. Arrogant again."

James smirked. "Didn't like that much, did you?" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Couldn't you tell?" I said casually, as we walked into the Great Hall. Many people were goggling at us. I was turning rather red. _Damn my red cheeks!_

James stopped in the middle of the hall, and looked around at everyone. "Yes – yes, Lily is my girlfriend. Now will you all quit staring at us?" he said, grinning at turning to me. "I am just the luckiest guy in the world, aren't I?"

I smacked James. "Shut up you are embarrassing me!" I said, feeling my cheeks burn. James smirked and led me over to the Gryffindor table.

We sat down with Remus, Peter, Sirius and Becca – the last two of whom were flirting non stop. "Pass me the marmalade, will you, Becca the Beautiful?" Sirius said loudly.

Becca laughed. "Don't call me that!" she said glaring at Sirius. But I saw the corner of her mouth twitch as she broke into a smile…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It seemed almost unbelievable that Christmas break was nearly a week a way. November had flashed passed so quickly with the Quidditch match of Gryffindor versus Slytheirn – where James made a fantastic catch – that many people were now panicking that the Yule Ball was only a week away and they didn't have a date.

My classes had went by quickly too. They were hard, but I managed. Many of my teachers had scolded me for not paying attention during class. _I had been thinking of James each time I had been yelled at_...

Many girls were lining up in packs outside their classrooms, giggling at different boys who passed. It was rather amusing to watch boys looking extremely nervous as they asked girls to the upcoming ball this Friday.

James had done an over-dramatic but funny job of asking me to go to the Yule Ball with him. He had done it during dinner one night and talked loudly so that many people could hear.

I had been extremely embarrassed, but honestly I did get pleasure out of it from seeing all the other girls glare jealously at me. Dumbledore to my surprise had looked extremely amused.

Becca was going with Sirius. He had asked her one night while they had been strolling around on the grounds together. I wasn't sure that Becca had noticed Sirius had long ago stopped dating a different girl every week. He had been single for quite sometime now. And I thought it had something to do with my best friend…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"What do you think of this one Lily? Ooohh, it would look gorgeous on you!" Becca said one Hogsmeade weekend, while we were in Gladrag's Wizard Wear.

It was a really pretty ocean-blue dress robe. Becca and I had come in here because she said she had needed a new dress robe – her other one had shrunken.

"Oh they are really stunning Becca," I said, glancing at the price tag, "but I could never afford anything like that." I sighed. They really were wonderful. I would have loved to wear them to the ball.

"Well why don't you try the dress robes on?" Becca asked taking the robes off the rack. "Just for fun," she added, seeing my frustrated face.

I tried them on – and not to brag- but they did look really nice on me. They were _so _much nicer than any piece of clothing I had ever owned in my life. "Oh Becca I just love them!" I said sadly, looking longingly at my robes in the mirror.

Once I took them off, I admired them for quite some time before I moved on to looking for other robes for Becca.

Becca had continued staring at the robe long after me, and finally began looking for one for herself again. She had finally decided on a beautiful, pale-pink dress robe.

At last we left the store and went to go meet James, Sirius, Remus and Peter at The Three Broomsticks – Becca's moneybag much lighter than before.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Becca what _is it?_!" I yelled exasperatedly as she led me up to our dorm on Thursday night. Becca was grinning.

"Just trust me, Lily, you are going to _love _it!" she said excitedly as we climbed up the stairs. I stopped midway up and stared at her.

"What am I going to love? What do you mean _love it?_" I said suspiciously. Becca just laughed and then groaned impatiently.

"Lily I while show – you – when – we – get – up – there!" she said as she heaved me up the steps. I was trying to pull away from her so I could go find James…

Finally we reached the seventh-year girls' dorm. I stopped dead in my tracks. I was frozen. I was speechless. "_What?_" was all that managed to escape my lips as I approached my bed.

It was the beautiful blue dress robes I had seen in Gladrag's. But how did it get here? Surely Becca hadn't purchased them for me…

I turned and stared at her, my eye brows raised. "Becca what's – "

"It's from James. He asked me what had taken us so long in Gladrag's and I told him about the robes and how much you loved them. James seemed determined to go and buy them for you so I showed him which ones they were and he bought them without hesitating. He's pretty rich you know," Becca said smirking.

I put the robes carefully back on my bed and raced back down the staircase. I dashed through the common room, looking around for James.

I spotted him standing by the fire – looking cuter than ever – and grinning at me. I ran up to him and jumped up, hugging him. James laughed.

"I hoped you would like them," he said happily, setting me back down on the ground. I beamed at him. Girls scattered around the room were looking longingly at James.

"Really – you shouldn't have done that," I said – although I was extremely glad he had.

"Well Lily, you're beautiful, and I figured you deserved a beautiful set of robes to match," James said grinning. _Honestly, can a guy get any more charming than that?_

As people began emptying the common room and the fire started to die down, I decided to head up myself. I kept dozing off on the sofa where James and I were cuddling together. I stood him, kissed him for quite I long time – I was actually surprised at myself – and then headed off to bed.

Becca soon followed me, and we – along with the other girls in our dorm – stayed up late into the night talking excitedly about the ball that was to take place the next day…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N: Okay, okay, not the best chapter yet, but I wanted to get something up for you guys. Thanks so much for all the support you're giving me! When I posted Chapter 6, after about 2 hours I had already gotten like 6 reviews – and I was really really happy! So please review this story and give me some encouragement! I love hearing what you all have to say!**


	8. My First Ever Snogging Session

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. No profit is being made from this story. I am simply having fun and providing entertainment for other readers.

Chapter 8

My First Ever Snogging Session

By FreiMe

            I opened my eyes long before the first ray of sunshine gleamed through the window and spread across my face. I tried to close my eyes and rest some more but I just couldn't fall back asleep.

            After an hour more of resting in my bed, and failing to fall back asleep, I looked over on my nightstand and picked up my watch. It was a little past seven.

            I rolled out of bed, threw on some muggle jeans and a sweatshirt, and walked down into the common room. The deserted room proved that there were not many early risers in Gryffindor house…

            When my stomach suddenly gave a loud grumbling noise, I decided to head down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. As I walked down the staircases and passed the many windows, I noticed that the weather was reflecting the mood that I was currently in.

            It was a clear, bright sunny day. I had never seen the sky as blue as it was. I grinned to myself as the thoughts in my head wandered to the Yule Ball that was going to take place that night. Sheepishly, I couldn't resist the fact that I thought I'd be on the arm of the most charming guy in the school…

            No sooner than I had finally rid that thought out of my head, I spotted a certain messy-haired boy sitting at the Gryffindor table alone.

            "I never thought _you_ would be an early riser," I said as I sat down across from the grinning face of James Potter. James laughed.

            "You know Lily, there are still many things you do not know about me," James said looking rather smug.

            "Like what?"

            "Like the fact that I enjoy saying _good morning _to you by means of a kiss," James said smiling sheepishly. And then, to my surprise, James leaned across the table and kissed me…for a rather long time come to think of it.

            "James! There are some teachers around!" I said, blushing furiously and hoping that none of the teachers had seen us exchange a _good-morning kiss._

"Oh who cares," James said shrugging. Then he began to laugh when he spotted the embarrassed look on my face.

            "What is so funny James?"

            "Your face. You get so embarrassed over the littlest things! It's kind of…_cute_ though," James said.

            _How sweet!  _"James you are so lame!"

            James looked taken aback. "Hey I just paid you a compliment! Why am I so lame?" James asked, looking confused.I smiled. It was funny that James was getting worked out over a simple comment.

            Finally choosing to get off the subject, James turned to me and said, "Want to go for a walk?" He stood up, climbed over the table ("James! Don't do that! You're head boy!") and grabbed my hand.

            Although I scolded him, there was something about the way James did spur-of-the-moment things like that which attracted me to him. I don't know why. Maybe it's that old saying, _opposites attract_…

            When we exited the Great Hall, I was surprised when James began leading me in the opposite direction. "James – er – what are you doing? The way out to the grounds is _that way_," I said pointing towards the large doors.

            James laughed. "I'm not stupid, love. I _know_ this is not the way," James said, still ignoring my question.

            _Love._He called me _love. _The simple way he just said it –  _Love_–  gave me tingles. And yes, I know I sound like some love-struck idiot. _Well, I kind of am_…

            After I finally came back to reality, I asked James where we were going.

            James turned to me and grinned. "_That _is a surprise."

            "James, come on! Tell me!" I begged, as James led me up a flight of long stairs. "James, please! I'm tired! These steps are killing me!"

            James stopped climbing and turned to me, grinning. "Hop on!"

            _What? _"What?"

            "You can ride on my back if you're that tired," James said simply. He began laughing when he saw the look on my face. "Never had a piggy-back ride from a guy before?"

            I blushed. Well, I had never even come close to holding hands with a guy before. So I certainly had never received a piggy-back from one…

            James laughed again. "Come on, Lil, just hop on!"

            "What if I'm too heavy?"

            James grinned. "Lily _you _can't be _that _heavy."

            I shrugged and jumped on James's back. "So am I heavy?" I asked apprehensively.

            James laughed, _again. _"Of course not! I knew you wouldn't be!" he said simply, as he easily climbed the next set of stairs. I must admit, it was much easier riding on someone's back rather than climbing these myself. And the fact that I was on James's back…well…it just made it much more _enjoyable_.

            "Almost there," said James as we reached the top of yet another set of stairs. I got off James's back and paused in front of the door he had led me up to. __

"James!" I said, turning quickly to him, so that some of my hair hit him in the face.

            "What?" said James innocently as he brushed some of my hair out of his face. He was avoiding my eyes, wearing that guilty look of his that I loved so much.

            "This is the door to the astronomy tower!" I said, raising my eyebrows and looking suspiciously at James. James tried to look innocent but he utterly failed.

            "Is it? Gosh Lily, I'm sorry but I didn't mean to come up here! I was trying to go to the – er – transfiguration classroom. But oh well, we might as well go in!" James said quickly, smirking.

            "James wait – " I began, but James had already pulled me into the astronomy tower. My heart began pounding – pounding so loud, that I was afraid James would hear it. I knew what people did in the astronomy tower…

            James led me over to a quiet corner, sat down, and motioned for me to sit down next to him. I sat down apprehensively.

            "Why do you look so nervous, Lily?" James asked, smiling at me. I began blabbering senselessly, but James didn't seem to be listening. He was looking right into my eyes; his gaze was so piercing – I couldn't look away.

            And then – without warning – James grabbed my chin with his hand and kissed me – straight out kissed me. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. I had never had a kiss in my life, yet, with James, it just seemed so natural like I knew how to respond.

            Without really thinking, I ran my hands through his messy hair. This just felt so – _right. _It felt so wonderful that I never wanted it to stop. I never wanted our lips to part.

            James wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Finally, to my disappointment, our lips parted. James put his arm around my shoulder, and I slowly let my head rest on his shoulder.

            After a while of quiet contentment, James spoke. "I never thought this would happen, but I'm really glad it did."

            I sat up and looked at him, smiling as I took in all his wonderful features. "You never thought what would happen?"

            "This – you and me. I thought you would never stop hating me," James said casually. I laughed.

            "Well I can't deny it James – you were a bonehead," I said, grinning at him. James shook his head and smacked his forehead, laughing.

            "I was a bonehead, wasn't I?" he said finally.

            I laughed. "Yep. But you aren't anymore. I like you much better now," I said, leaning in and kissing him again. James smiled. "You have a very cute smile you know?" I said.

            James grinned. "So do you," he said as he pushed some stray strands of hair away from my face. This simple action of his made me feel so happy. _Great, I really am some love-struck dummy!_

            James smiled at me and stood up, checking his watch. "It's almost lunch time Lils. Do you want to go down to the Great Hall and get a bite to eat?" he asked me.

            _Wow – the time went by that quickly?! _"No, I'm too tired and lazy to get up," I said, acting like a little girl. James laughed.

            "Lily! I'm hungry!" James said.

            I shook my head, smirking. "Sorry James, but I don't feel like getting up," I said, innocently.

            Then James bent down, picked me up, and carried me out of the room. "James stop! Put me down!" I said, clutching my stomach from how much I was giggling.

            James however did not put me down. He carried me all the way down into the Great Hall much to my embarrassment. Many people were staring at us. Some were laughing, some looked amused, and many of the girls looked ready to shoot me.

            "Can you put me down now?" I hissed. Although I was amused, and the looks from the other girls were very amusing, there were still teachers in the Great Hall whom were also watching us. Dumbledore himself looked amused! Bloody hell!

            James and I squeezed together into the bench across from Sirius and Becca. A few minutes later, Peter and Remus joined us. Becca had been very delighted when James had burst through the doors, carrying me – kicking and screaming. She kept smirking at the two of us.

            Sirius thought it was funny as well. "So Lily, James – where have you been all day?" he said, looking suspiciously.

            I was about to make up some lie when James said, without difference, "The astronomy tower."

            Sirius gave a loud catcall ("Mr. Black! That is enough!) and Becca began giggling nonstop. Remus was trying to hide his smile, and Peter didn't seem to understand what was going on. I was blushing furiously. James leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You know you're cute when you blush."

            I turned, smacked him, and began eating my ham sandwich. James mocked fake hurt before he helped himself to a large portion of mashed potatoes.

            After a few minutes, Becca voiced exactly what I was thinking – "Merlin's beard! How much can you four fit in your stomach?"

            All four of the boys had been reaching for their third and fourth helpings. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter glanced at each other, shrugged and continued eating.

            After lunch, James grabbed my hand. "Want to go back to the astronomy tower?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

            Smirking, I replied, "Sorry Jamsie but after you embarrassed me at lunch, I am not going back up there with you."

            As James mouth dropped open, I ran back up to the Gryffindor common room with Becca, giggling furiously, and looking forward to a wonderful Yule Ball with a wonderful date…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N: Okay, well some people have been asking for some snogging, so I decided to reward you guys after all your awesome reviews! Really – thank you so much guys for all the support you are giving me. Next chapter: The Ball! And the chapter after that – Chapter 10 – will be the last chapter. See, I'm trying to wrap up my story quickly before I go vacationing for three weeks. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. So if I get enough reviews on this one, I'll put up The Ball ASAP!!!    **


	9. The Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. No profit is being made from this story. I am simply having fun and providing entertainment for other readers.

Chapter 9

The Ball

By FreiMe

… … … … ... … … … … … … … … … …

            "Lily please! Come on – let's go! I want to go get ready _now_! We only have about –" Becca checked her watch, "three hours!"

            Becca and I were outside on the grounds with the Four Marauders, enjoying the falling snow and hanging around a large campfire that we had conjured.

            It was now five o'clock, and the Yule Ball was supposed to start at eight. "Becca – are you crazy? We have _three hours! _Do you honestly need that much time to get ready?" I said, annoyed. 

            Becca nodded feverishly. "And if you want to look good, then you better come with me," she said rather bossily. Sirius laughed as he kissed Becca on the cheek. Becca tried to hide her grin but failed.

            "I'll never understand why girls take so much time to get ready for pointless things like Yule Balls," squeaked up Peter. Sirius and Remus nodded.

            James turned to me, grinning, and said, "Well, girls like Lily need all the time and help they can get." This caused me to throw James's arm off my shoulder and scoot away from him.

            "Aw come on Lily – I was only joking," said James lazily. "You're beautiful, alright? There, does that make you feel better?" I still ignored him. It was always fun to not give James attention when he wanted it – because he was so used to getting attention with the snap of his finger.

            Remus smiled at me, and then his gaze rested on James. "I have to say mate – being rude to Lily is not a smart thing to do," he said, as his mouth twitched into a smile.

            "Yeah, you're not going to get any snogging out of her if you don't pay her any compliments," said Sirius. James and I both glared at him.

            Then Becca rounded on Sirius. "Is that why you are always telling me I'm funny and pretty and all that stuff? Just so you can get a good snog in!?" she said loudly, ignoring the passersby who had stopped to listen.

            It was funny to see the famous Sirius Black cower under his own girlfriend's gaze. "No! Well – yes. I mean no! I – you really _are_ funny and pretty," Sirius said, trying to grin at her.

            Becca rolled her eyes and sat back down next to Sirius, pushing his arm off her waist as I had done with James. Sirius, who was trying to change the subject, asked, "So what lucky girl gets to go with you, Moony?"

            Remus smiled shyly. "I'm taking Holly Hithers – the Ravenclaw sixth year," he said quietly, but still smiling.

            "Oh yeah – I know her – she's a good-looking girl. Nice pick, Remus," said James. He wiggled his eyebrows and turned to me, smirking, to see my reaction.

            "Urgh! I've had enough of this! Come on Becca, I think I'm ready to go back into the castle now," I said as I stood up – ignoring the boys' protests. Becca got up as well and we walked back to the castle, grinning as we ignored the boys' shouts behind us.

… … … … …

            "Do you want to get ready in my Head's dormitory?" I asked Becca as we climbed up one of the staircases. Becca paused, and then shook her head.

            "Why not? We'll have more room and more privacy and –"

            "Lily!" said Becca, sounding exasperated, "if we get ready in your dormitory, then we won't be able to make a grand entrance in front of the rest of Gryffindor…" She smiled slyly.

            "Ah, Becca, I will never understand the way you think. But okay – I'll get ready in _your _dormitory if making a grand entrance is _that _important to you." I sniggered. Becca hit me.

            When we opened the door to the girls' dormitory, we were greeted by an interesting sight. The rest of our roommates were all scrambling around the room looking panicked.

            Daphne, a small, red-headed girl, was freaking out because she couldn't find her lipstick. Alex – a tall girl with dark brown hair – was running around with curlers in her hair, looking for her make-up.

            Becca and I stood in the doorway with our mouths open. I glanced at the clock on one of the bedside tables and said, "Why are you all so jumpy? It's only five-thirty!"

            All the girls stopped, and stared at me. Then Samantha, a blonde-haired girl, screamed, "IT'S FIVE-THIRTY!? GIRLS WE ONLY HAVE TWO AND A HALF HOURS NOW!"

            I began laughing uncontrollably. I couldn't help myself. It was such a funny sight. All the girls began screaming. They started running around – tripping over stockings as they tried to slip them on or trying to speak to each other with tooth brushes in their mouths.

            "Lily! Becca! You two haven't even started getting ready yet!" yelled Cindy – the loud, gossipy one of the group – as she stepped out of the bathroom dripping wet from her shower.

            Becca and I looked at each other and shrugged. "We were hanging out with the Marauders," said Becca apologetically. All the girls in the room shot us envious looked.

            "Well, if that was the reason why you haven't started getting ready, I can't blame you," said Daphne, grinning at us.

            "You two are so lucky. To be able to hang out with the most popular boys in school _and _date two of them!" said Samantha, with a dreamy look on her face.

            "As long as they don't take Remus. I like him the most. He's _so_ sweet!" said Cindy, getting a glazed look over her face.

            "I am _so_ jealous!" said Alex, sighing and plopping down on the bed.

            "Now that our _dream-about-the-Marauders _time is over, I say we start getting ready again!" piped up Cindy, sitting down in a chair in front of the mirror.

            "I think I'm just going to read a book or something. I'll start getting ready around seven," I said, heading over to my trunk to get one of my favorite novels.

            All of the girls, including Becca, shook their heads at me. "Lily, you are going to get ready _now!_ If you get to go to the ball with James Potter, then we are going to make sure you look good!" said Daphne bossily, as she ushered me into the bathroom and shut the door.

            "Yeah take a shower Lily – I'll do your hair when you get out," Alex said as she pulled curlers out of her hair. I shrugged and jumped in the shower.

            As soon as I got out from my long, relaxing, thirty-minute shower (much to Bella's disapproval since she had been waiting to take one after me) I pulled on my bathrobe and sat down in a chair in front of Alex. These girls were pretty stubborn when it came to fashion and make-up and all that crap, so I didn't bother to put up a fight.

            In the end, I was actually glad that I let Alex do my hair. She had left it down, but instead of it being sort of messy like I normally wore it, it was sleek and silky, and it was curled at the ends.

             She had also added some crazy flower barrette in my hair. I really didn't like it, but all of the other girls had threatened to hurt me if I took it out. _A little scary I know_…

             At a quarter after seven, everyone was panicking even more than they had been earlier (which I had thought was impossible). Alex was finishing up Becca's hair, which she had twisted into an elegant bun.

            "Lily! Will you hold still!" said Daphne, irritated, as she was applying my make up. "Sorry to snap but it's hard to put on your eye shadow for you when your head is darting in every direction…"

            When Daphne was _finally_ done applying my make-up, I took my dress robes off the bed and into the bathroom. I had been in a t-shirt and shorts while getting ready because I hadn't wanted anything to spill on the beautiful robes James had given me.

            When I emerged out of the bathroom, all of the girls stared at me with their mouths open. "Lily – you look –" said Cindy, her eyes wide…

            "Gorgeous!" Samantha finished for her.

            I flushed. I didn't like all of them staring at me like this – with their eyes as round as galleons. But when I did catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I had to take a second look. I looked really different…I actually _liked _how I looked.

            "Okay, ready girls?" said Becca, who was looking pretty in her pale pink dress robes. We all sprayed the last-minute perfume and put on the last-minute lip stick. Everyone nodded excitedly. I found it all sort of funny.

            Becca let the four of them go ahead of her as she pretended to look for some spare lipstick she had dropped on the floor. When she had stood up, lipstick-less, I gave her a questioning look.

            Becca rolled her eyes. "We have to make a grand entrance, remember," she said smirking. I sniggered again. "Oh shut up!" said Becca.

            I really didn't think making an entrance was all that great. When Becca and I had walked down the staircase, many people had stopped and watched us, open-mouthed. Becca was beaming, and I was flushing under all the stares. Becca nudged me in the ribs and I forced a big smile.

            James approached me, beaming up at me. "Lily, you look absolutely stunning," he whispered in my ear.

            "Yeah, you look hot Lily!" said Sirius grinning at me, earning himself a smack from Becca. She had turned very red as Sirius said loudly for everyone to hear that she was the prettiest girl at the ball.

            "Shall we then?" James said, wrapping his arm around my waist and leading Sirius, Becca, and I out of the portrait hole. Remus and Peter had already left to meet their dates in the other houses.

            I was receiving envious stares from several girls as James and I made our way down to the Great Hall. "Wow, I think half these girls want to shoot me for being on your arm, James," I told him with amusement in my voice.

            "Then I guess you haven't noticed how I've been getting several hating looks from certain guys, Lily?" James replied, grinning down at me. I blushed. Was he serious? I looked around, and I was surprised to find that I did see a few guys glaring at James. _Was it because of me?_

            Psh, no way.

            _Okay, maybe_...

            Nah!

            Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall burst open, and many "oooh's" and "aww's" were heard from the crowd of people as they took in all the wonderful decorations.

            James and I beamed at each other. _We _had been in charge of decorating the Great Hall together. And I must admit…we did a _fabulous_ job.

            "Shall we?" said James, sticking out his right arm.

            "We shall," I said, taking his arm and walking into the Great Hall.

            The four House tables had disappeared from the hall. Several round tables, with red and green tablecloths, surrounded a large dance floor.

            As people began walking over to the tables, they patted James and me on the back, congratulating us on the fabulous decorating job. I couldn't stop smiling, and James looked rather proud of the job we had done as well. 

            James and I walked over to a table where Sirius and Becca were sitting. Remus and his date Holly Hithers, a pretty blonde girl, were also sitting there, as well as Peter and his date – a sour-looking fifth-year girl with short brown hair.

            Jesse Corbette – my partner from Divination – came over with his date, a sixth-year Hufflepuff, and sat down next to James and me. "Hey Lily, you're looking pretty tonight," Jesse said smiling at me.

            James scowled and draped his arm over my shoulder, as if trying to tell Jesse to back off. I grinned. "Thanks Jesse." Jesse's date was also scowling, and she tapped him on the shoulder impatiently, trying to gage him in a conversation with her.

            After dinner was finished, James and I walked out onto the dance floor. As Head Boy and Girl, we were supposed to open the first dance.

            We danced to a romantic, slow tune, as James brought me close to his side, putting one arm around my waist and grabbing my other hand with his. As we waltzed around the dance floor – girls glaring at me in every direction – I felt extremely content.

            Never in a million years would I have thought I would be going to my last Yule Ball at Hogwarts with James Potter. But I was extremely glad right now to be dancing in his arms.

            He was a lot taller than me – standing at around six three while I was a petite five foot one. And yet, we seemed to fit together perfectly.

            "There's no one here I'd rather be with tonight, Lily," James whispered into my ear, his breath warm and soothing against my skin.

            I clutched him tighter, and responded "I feel the same way about you."

            Then we went into relaxed, comfortable silence until I asked, "So where did you learn how to dance like this, anyway?" James grinned.

            "What? Is it hard to believe that someone like me knows how to ballroom dance?" James asked, pretending to look offended.         

            "Yep," I said, without hesitation.

            James sighed. "I had to learn how to ballroom dance, actually. My mother made me. We always have to go to these boring parties – since both my parents are higher up in the Ministry – so I was sort of forced to learn how. I had to have etiquette school and everything," James said, sounding disgusted.

            I smiled at him. "Well, it's paid off. You are quite the gentleman," I said slyly.

            James reached down as kissed me full on the lips. Not really caring this time that everyone was watching, I kissed him back. I was once again having the most amazing feeling in the world.

            It was as if no one else existed, and we were just dancing in the clouds – weightless – without a care in the world. Finally the song ended, as I saw disappointment etched all over James's face. I was quite disappointed as well. I didn't want the song to ever end.

            As people walked by us, they raised their eyebrows or made catcalls. Different boys nudged James as they walked by, grinning, but the girls seemed to be a little bit more – icy – you could say, to me.

            After we finished another song – a faster one – James and I walked back over to the table where we met Remus and Holly, who had both just finished dancing as well.

            "Lily, can I have this dance?" said Remus smiling at me, and holding out his hand. I looked at James, who hesitated then nodded, and allowed Remus to lead me onto the dance floor.

            "James really likes you, Lily," Remus finally said as we danced to a slow tune.

            I smiled, and looked over at James, who was dancing with a love-struck Holly Hithers. "Well Remus, I really like him, too," I said happily. Remus laughed.

            "What's so funny?"

            "Nothing," Remus went on, "it's just funny – Lily Evans and James Potter. Two sworn enemies who fall magically in love with each other."

            For a moment I had gone speechless. _Love?_ Was James in love with me? _Was I in love with James_?

            _Yes_…

            I don't know…

            _You do. _

Do not!

            _Yes, you love James._

Shut up.

            "Lily? Hello? Lily, you okay?" Remus said incredulously, a small smile on his face.

            I looked up, confused. The song had ended. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I had forgotten I was even dancing with Remus.

            "Oh sorry – I zoned out for a minute there," I said blushing. Remus grinned.

            "Well the song is over – do you want to want to go back to the table?" Remus asked, looking in the direction of our table where James had sat down, waiting for me.

            I smiled as I looked at James, and his handsome features. "Yeah, okay," I said, as Remus led me over.

            James looked up, grinning at us as we approached the table. "Have fun dancing with my girlfriend, Remus? You better watch out," James said cheerfully.

            Remus smiled. "Yes – you being as overprotective as you are – I know I should watch my back," he said – a hint of amusement in his voice.

            "Hey!" said James defensively.

            "Oh drop it," I said, sitting next to him and entwining his fingers in mine. James was momentarily distracted by this action to respond to Remus, who had already walked onto the dance floor again with Holly.

            Then James began scowling. Giving him a questioning look, I turned around and saw Jesse waltzing over to the table. I rolled my eyes and turned back to James.

            "What are you scowling at him for? He didn't do anything," I said exasperatedly.

            "I don't like him."

            "Why not? He's really nice!"

            "He looks suspicious to me."

            "Oh forget it!"

            "Lily would you like to dance?" Jesse said, plopping down in the seat on the other side of me. James was glaring at Jesse without blinking.

            "Er – sure," I said awkwardly, glancing at James, who was now twiddling his knife in his hands.

            Jesse led me onto the dance floor and pulled me sort of closer than normal – closer than Remus had, anyway.

            "Lily I like you a lot," said Jesse, smiling down at me.

            "Um, thanks I like you too," I said, quickly looking at James who was still glaring at Jesse with a menacing look.

            "I just wanted to thank you for being such a good friend of mine. I've been going through some tough times after I broke up with my girlfriend," Jesse went on, sighing.

            "Oh – I'm sorry Jesse," I said, glancing nervously at James.

            Jesse reached down and hugged me. "Thanks Lily, thanks for everything."

            "Jesse, I don't mean to be rude but I really think you should – er – sort of stay away," I said, seeing James jump up angrily out of his hair.   

            Jesse looked at me, confused. "What? Why? Did I do something wrong –" but before he had even finished what he was about to say, James had appeared on the spot, shoving Jesse away from me.

            "What do you think you are _doing_!?" James yelled angrily, shooting Jesse a venomous look. Jesse was staring back at James with a puzzled look on his face. I was standing in between the two, my mouth slightly open. Several on-lookers had formed a circle around us.

            "What are you talking about James?" said Jesse and a strange, calm voice.

            "Why did you hug her!? Lily is _my _girlfriend. Got it? So quit hitting on her!" James shouted angrily.        

            "_What_!? James what is wrong with you! He wasn't –"

            "Lily, be quiet," James said, not taking his eyes off of Jesse, "just stay out of this, alright?"

            "_Excuse me_!? Don't tell me what to do! Quit causing problems James when nothing even happened between us! You stupid pinhead!" I yelled just as loudly as James.

            James had made a move as if he was about to attack Jesse, but I held him back. I grabbed his arm, threw Jesse an apologetic look, and stalked off outside to the grounds, pulling James out after me.

            When we had finally gotten to a deserted area where we could have some privacy, I let go of James arm disgustedly. "What the _hell _was that all about? What on earth is wrong with you!?" I shouted in his face.

            James glared down at me. "He _hugged_ you! Lily! He was dancing close to you and he _hugged _you!" James said, his fists clenched.

            I rolled my eyes. "You can be so _stupid _sometimes, you know that? You are being _so _immature! I was just thanking me for being his friend, and then you had to go and act like some stupid moron!" I said angrily.

            James's breathing had turned back to normal. "Sorry – I just…I just sort of got overprotective I guess," James said, more calmly this time.

            "Yeah, I guess so," I said sarcastically. "You know sometimes you make me so mad! You just –" but I never got to finish my sentence. James had pressed his lips against mine.

            I let myself drown in the kiss. I forgot every feeling of anger and disgust I was feeling towards James at the moment, and let myself float away. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as I ran my hands through his unruly hair.

            James had wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I kept my arms tightly around him, not willing myself to let go, or to stop kissing him. He was _such _an incredible kisser, he made me never want to stop kissing him.

            He could annoy the hell out of me, act like an arrogant pinhead, do things that made me rolls my eyes in irritation, but when our lips were pressed together, I forgot every single other thought in my head, and let James lead me away from the pressures of every day life.

            We didn't go back to the Ball for the rest of the night. Quietly, James and I crept passed the Great Hall, and snuck up to the Astronomy Tower. As we sat in the corner, kissing nonstop, I had decided that snogging James was becoming one of my favorite things to do. I had also realized that this was the best Yule Ball I had ever been to – even though I had spent the whole night in the Astronomy Tower with my favorite messy-haired boy.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N: Yes, so there you have it, my longest chapter yet! Aren't you guys proud of me? I wanted to make it extra long for you guys since you gave me such wonderful reviews. Special call out to _lone Wolf_ – I loved your review! It was so nice to read! Thanks a bunch! And guys, I love when you leave me reviews that say "UPDATE SOON!" but what I love even more is when you leave me super long reviews – so don't hesitate to do so…**

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT! Woot woot! I promise I'll have it up for you guys by Saturday, before I leave for my trip. So enjoy this one, review, and eagerly await my last chapter!**


	10. Prince Charming

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. No profit is being made from this story. I am simply having fun and providing entertainment for other readers.

Chapter 10

Prince Charming

By FreiMe

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The months flew by. The harsh, cold winter turned into a wet, blooming spring, and our N.E.W.T.'s were looming ever nearer.

During one nice, warm May day, James, Sirius, Becca, Remus, Peter, and me were all stuck inside the common room with the other fifth and seventh years, wishing that we could be out in the bright sunshine.

I was testing James on Charms. He had already explained to me that he was not going to even bother studying for Transfiguration.

"Are you mental, James?" I shrieked. "Transfiguration is one of the most important subjects!"

James rolled his eyes at me, and left Sirius to explain as to why he was making such a foolish decision (in my opinion it was foolish, at least – Sirius and Remus didn't seem to be at all shocked that James was not going to study for Transfiguration).

"Lily," groaned Sirius, sounding irritated, "James is the top Transfiguration student in the whole school! It just comes to us, naturally! So why even bother studying!?" Sirius shrugged.

"To you it may come naturally," Remus pointed out. "Maybe not to the rest of us." He smiled grimly, and went back to reading his book.

Sirius grinned. "Yeah, like Peter for example. Just look at the poor guy, he's hopeless with this stuff," Sirius said, pointing to Peter, who was at a separate table from the rest of us, sweating frantically and trying desperately to get through a gigantic book called _Transfiguration Made Easy_.

"Well I don't think it's fair," I said indignantly. "Some of us work late into the night studying for our classes, and you two get the top grades, without even studying!"

This time, it was Becca who sighed exasperatedly. "Lily, honestly! _They _may be good in Transfiguration, but who's the one who can get a spell right on their first try? _You!_ You may not be _that_ good in Transfiguration, but you are absolutely incredible in Charms. Just be thankful that you can learn _something _easily, unlike the rest of us," Becca muttered, as she glared at the text book in front of her.

I shrugged and went back to testing James.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Just one exam left!" Sirius shouted happily, as we all entered the Great Hall for dinner, two weeks later. The last exam was Divination, and none of us had exactly planned to study for this one, not even Remus or me.

"Ah, Divination is a piece of cake," said James, "just make up a bunch of stuff at the top of your head, and you will get full marks. Honestly, that class is a _joke_!"

"You guys should have taken arithmancy if you think Divination was so pointless," Remus said simply, as he buttered himself a roll. James mock glared at him.

"Honestly, Sirius and I would have been bored to death. Studying numbers does not seem to intriguing to me," James said. "And I don't think Peter could have even survived the first few classes…"

"Hey!" Peter piped up indignantly.

"Sorry Wormtail."

"Just because things come so easily to you both," I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "doesn't mean you need to go acting like arrogant pinheads!"

"Hey, will you quit telling me I'm a pinhead? It gets rather offending…" James said resentfully.

"I only call you a pinhead because you act like one!" I retored impatiently. Becca and Sirius glanced at us almost tiredly. Remus was reading the _Evening Prophet_ and Peter was tucking into some soup.

"Er – Becca, darling, want to go for a walk?" Sirius said as he sensed an argument arising between the two of us.

Becca grabbed his hand and smiled, "Yeah, anything to get away from these two." She and Sirius grinned at the two of us, and headed out of the Great Hall quickly.

"We do bicker a lot, don't we?" I said thoughtfully, realizing that we hadn't gotten by one day in our relationship without fighting.

"Yeah," James said indifferently, "but I still love you, _Evans_."

I grinned, forgetting to blush. "I love you too, _Potter_."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"I can't believe that this is _it,_" commented Cindy sadly, as we were all up in our dorm getting ready for the Graduation feast down in the Great Hall.

"Guys," said Daphne, her eyes widening, "this is our last night in the castle, _ever_." The rest of us all stopped what we were doing, and turned to look at each other.

I felt my eyes stinging with tears, but I really didn't want to break down in tears in front of all of them. Then I heard a sob behind me, and turned around.

Becca was crying uncontrollably, tears leaking down her cheeks. The rest of us all rushed over, trying to comfort her. "Group hug!" yelled Alex, causing the rest of us to laugh.

"I just can't believe it went by so fast. I've had some great times here," said Samantha reminiscently. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Alex and Daphne burst into tears like Bella, and finally Samantha gave in as well. I felt the tears stinging in my eyes, too, but I fought to hold them back.

"We'll never all be together like this again," Alex cried, as she continued bawling on Becca's shoulder.

That statement got me. Unable to contain myself, I burst into sobs like the rest of them.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Graduation feast was wonderful. The decorations were beautiful – though this time they had been done by Professor Flitwick, rather than me and James.

Since it was only the seventh-years and professors attending, the four House tables had been cleared out. Instead, there was a gigantic, round wooden table, and we were allowed to sit where we wanted.

James and I sat down next to Sirius and Bella. Next to them were Remus and Peter. Several times, different professors got up and made speeches, causing girls all around me (as well as a few boys) to wail uncontrollably.

Becca and I were one of the few girls that had still kept our heads. I knew I was going to lose it soon though…

When everyone was finished dinner, Dumbledore stood up, and with a wave of his wand, the round table had vanished. With a second swish, the lights had dimmed, and music began playing.

"I believe that a nice way to end this wonderful feast, would be a dance, with someone you truly care about. Please, don't be shy," Dumbledore said, extending a hand to little Professor Sprout who blushed and accepted.

People all around us had started dancing. James grabbed my hand, led me out into the middle of the floor, and held me close to him. I buried my face in his shoulder, as I started to sob hysterically again. James was whispering soothingly in my ear. It did make me feel a lot better…

Next to us Becca was leaning her head on Sirius's shoulder – her eyes were closed, but it didn't stop the tears from cascading down her cheeks.

When the song ended, people had started clearing out of the hall, hugging each other and howling loudly. James and I had remained where we were, clutching each other as if we were about to be torn apart.

I looked up from where I had buried my head in James's shoulder. Everyone had gone, and I hadn't even noticed.

I turned and looked up at James. He was smiling at me. "It's" – I hiccupped – "over, James. The feast ended" – I hiccupped again – "a while ago. People are already gone." – Hiccup –

James sighed. "I don't care."

He flicked his wand, and the lights dimmed once more. With a second flick, the music had started playing again, and James pulled me towards him, holding me tightly.

I ran my fingers through his hair. "I love you."

James clutched me even tighter. "I love you too."

We danced long after everyone had fallen asleep in their dorms.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**FIVE YEARS LATER…**

"James? James are you alright?" I asked, looking at him uncertainly. James had his hand in his pocket, and it looked like he was gripping something. He looked extremely nervous and distracted.

"Yeah – er you too," he said absentmindedly

"James," I laughed, grabbing his other hand and interlacing our fingers, "why are you so jumpy? You've been really distracted all evening."

James turned and smiled at me, his eyes twinkling. "Sorry, love, I guess I'm just a bit preoccupied tonight," James said apologetically, kissing me tenderly on the lips.

I blushed. We had been together for five years, yet I still managed to get all excited and jittery when he called me _love_...

_Love does that to you I guess_…

"Don't kiss me in front of your parents!" I said, glancing over to where they were standing, talking to some very-important looking Ministry wizards.

"Oh Lils – quit being so stiff. They _love _you! And you know it! They don't care if I kiss you. People do tend to do that when they are _in love_," James said, giving me one of those looks that said _You__ really exasperate me but I'm completely in love with you_…

At least, according to James, that's what it was…

James's parents had thrown a dinner party tonight, at their mansion, and had invited all the important people in the Ministry to come.

James was working at the Ministry of Magic as a top Auror, which was what his mother had been before she retired. His father was still currently working in the Department of Mysteries.

I was working as a Healer at St. Mungo's.

Becca and Sirius were at the party too. They had broken up around two years ago, but they were still incredibly close – almost inseparable…

Sirius was working as an Auror with James. I wasn't at all surprised that they were working side by side. These two had been best friends since the age of eleven.

Becca was the now the Head Editor of _Witch Weekly Magazine_, something I thought suited her perfectly – considering the fact that ever since we had first met on the train at Hogwarts some fifteen years ago, her nose had been buried in the magazine.

Remus was in France at the moment, working alongside some other wizards who were trying to create the Wolfsbane potion, which would be a tremendous help to Werewolves everywhere. Yes, I had found out that Remus was a Werewolf. It didn't bother me in the least, and Becca felt the same way I did.

Peter had been extremely quiet these days. He seemed as though he was avoiding us…

James's hand had gone back into his pocket. His eyes were darting around nervously, and he hadn't met my own gaze for several moments. He was clutching whatever was in his pocket very tightly.

Then, he gave a deep breath, and turned to me, finally looking into my eyes. "Lily – er – would you – would you like to talk a walk outside?" he said hopefully. The look in his eyes – he looked so nervous, yet excited – it's not like I could have said no. Not as if it was a big deal; it was just a walk outside, afterall….

James grabbed my hand tightly and led me out into the grand backyard of the Potter estate. As we passed by Sirius and Bella, Sirius grinned at me, raising his eyebrows, and Becca beamed. I gave them both an incredulous look but they just smirked at me.

We had been walking for about ten minutes in silence. James had seemed so busy in his own thoughts that I hadn't bothered to make conversation. The silence between us wasn't awkward though, it was relaxed…and comfortable…and content…

"James?" I said finally.

James glanced at me. "Yes love?"

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

But James didn't need to speak. My question had already been answered as he led me out onto a gorgeous meadow. There were acres and acres of fields – it was incredible. It was one of the most beautiful meadows I had ever seen in my life.

I turned to James, about to say something, but then I paused. He was sweating, and he looked more nervous than I had ever seen him in his life.

And then, without warning, James had gotten down onto one knee.

I began shaking. _OH MY GOSH_…

"Lily," James said, nervously, "I will never, ever love anyone else but you. I am completely in love with you, and I always will be, _always_."

James paused, and smiled at me. A small tear of joy had slid down my cheek…

"Lily Evans, will you be my princess?" James said as he took a box out of his pocket, opened it, and slid a beautiful diamond ring onto my finger.

I had a sudden flashback. It was like that time, in seventh-year, the time James had asked me out to Hogsmeade; the time he had asked me out on our first date. And the same voice in my head had started shouting at me now…

_Say yes! It's just a single word! Say yes you stupid prat! Say it!_

I smiled at him, my eyes watering up. "Y-yes."

James jumped up and pulled me into a hug. I clutched him tightly, feeling incredibly warm and never wanting to let go.

Then I paused, pulled out of the hug, and glanced at him curiously. How had he known what to say? He asked me to _be his princess_. That was the same exact thing I had dreamed of ever since a little girl. I had dreamed of a Prince Charming, in a meadow, asking me to be his princess. But how did James know what to say?

"How did you –"

"Do you remember that time, a long time ago, when we were hanging out in the Heads' Dormitory, and I asked you what kind of guy you wanted? And you told me all about what you used to dream about when you were little? Well, I never forgot about that night…" James said smiling tenderly at me.

I laughed, then cupped his chin in my hand and kissed him. I kissed him longer and harder than I had remembered doing ever before. It was the most incredible kiss in the world – even more incredible than the first kiss we had ever shared. I forgot the rest of the world right then and there, and all I could think about was James Potter.

_You're my Prince Charming_…

**The End.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … .. … .. … …

**A/N: **Wow, it…it's done! I finished! Wow I feel so great now! I loved writing this story so much, but I don't know if I would have been able to finish it without all the encouragement from you guys! **Thank you so much!!!** I really do appreciate each and every review I am given, and I love hearing that people are enjoying something that I have written.

F.A.Q. à Many people have asked me in their reviews if I'm going to do a sequel for this. Well, I hadn't exactly thought about doing a sequel when I had typed up the plans for this story so many months ago. If I do end up writing a sequel, it won't be for **a while**, so don't get your hopes up.

By the way, I am currently working on a Harry/Ginny story right now. I've only done up the first chapter, and I still have so much planning to do. It won't be out for another few months, but keep an eye out for it, and please read it if you are a Harry/Ginny fan.

I thank you all so much for supporting my story – it really does make a difference. Thanks so much for every single person here who has ever reviewed my story. I couldn't have done this without all your support! Cries It's over now! I can't believe it! I know this is the last chapter, but if you guys have the heart, then please review and tell me what you think. Your words really do mean a lot to me. Thanks so much! I love you guys!

Freida


End file.
